


Ripped at Every Edge

by sugawarakoushis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oops, Stargazing, Underage Drinking, call ur dentist, major fluff, seriously, ur gonna need to brush ur teeth after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawarakoushis/pseuds/sugawarakoushis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the stargazing tsukkiyama fic that nobody asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripped at Every Edge

**Author's Note:**

> title from Halsey's 'Colors'

Tsukishima didn't know when or how he'd fallen in love and it scared him. Everything hit him all at once when he was alone with his best friend after Yamaguchi had requested he stay a bit longer to help him master his jump floater serve. Yamaguchi had been standing shirtless in front of the mirror, poking and prodding at himself with a disappointed look on his face. Tsukishima knew that Yamaguchi had never been the most confident but he'd never seen Yamaguchi so openly judge his own body. He felt a pang in his chest, he wanted nothing more than to hug the smaller boy and tell him that he was the most beautiful human on the planet. Tsukishima stared at his friend, taking note of every freckle on the shorter boy's torso before blushing furiously and mentally slapping himself. 

 _What the fuck Kei? This is your best friend._ His mind was at war between wanting to kiss his best friend and wanting to run away and never look back. 

"Tsukki?" he heard his friend call out, it sounded distant. "Tsukki, are you okay?" Yamaguchi placed a hand on Tsukishima's shoulder and Tsukishima instantly tensed up. He hadn't realized how long he'd been zoned out, thinking about his best friend until he actually looked up, Yamaguchi standing fully clothed before him, smiling. 

"Y-yeah," Tsukki choked out, walking out of the other boys reach. "Just a little tired." He quickly changed out of his uniform, not even once making eye contact with Yamaguchi. 

 

The walk home was just as awkward. Tsukishima silently made note of every time their hands accidentally brushed against each other between Yamaguchi's feeble attempts at conversation.  _How the fuck does someone accidentally brush hands with you 12 times._ Kei thought to him, thanking the darkness from concealing his reddening cheeks. When he looked over at Yamaguchi who was still babbling on about something, a massive smile plastered to his face, arms waving animatedly as he spoke. Tsukishima smiled at this, glad that Yamaguchi loved to talk. he was brought out of his trance when he heard Yamaguchi call his name.

"So? How about it, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi had his head cocked slightly to the side, his smirk playful and his eyes were wide and filled with an all too familiar spark. This was a look Tsukki knew meant Yamaguchi had an idea and it would lead to so many new memories of wide brown eyes and ethereal smiles. Tsukki said yes, he wasn't sure what he was agreeing to but if he was around Tadashi that nothing else would matter. 

Tadashi took Tsukishima's hand in his firmly and tugged him behind him as they ran the rest of the way to the Yamaguchi household. They entered silently, hoping not to wake anyone. This was something they'd done constantly and had become experts at. Yamaguchi was constantly out late practicing, hoping that he might finally become a regular on the court like all the other first years. 

When they reached Yamaguchi's room he smirked and leaned beside his bed, pulling a bottle of alcohol out from under his bed. At this, Tsukishima went wide eyed, "Y-Yamaguchi do you really think we should be doing this?" Tsukishima half whispered.

Yamaguchi took Tsukki's hand and leaned his face down close to Tsukishima's, pouting slightly, "Don't back out on me now, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi was so close to Tsukishima ans Tsukishima could feel his heart beating out of his chest.  _Getting drunk with your best friend is not the greatest idea Kei, especially when you love him._  Tsukishima's mind was at war again but he figured, if something did happen, maybe neither of them would be sober enough to remember it, and besides, it had been a long time since Kei had felt carefree and he could really use that stress relief right now.  _  
_

Yamaguchi must have seen the acceptance in Tsukishima's face because before he said anything Yamaguchi was sliently cheering as he handed Tsukishima the bottle, which he gratefully cracked open and took a long swig. Tsukishima felt a warm sensation come over him as the bitter liquid burned at the back of his throat. yet, after about six swigs, he started to get used to the slightly dizzying feeling in his head and the warmth that had overcome him.

After about 20 minutes of the two boys passing the bottle back and forth between each other silently, Yamaguchi decided that he was satisfied with his level of drunkness and decided to put the bottle away for another night. 

The boy were sprawled out on Tadashi's bed, far too close for best friends, Yamaguchi drunkenly mumbling on about something while Kei stared at him adoringly. He'd alwyas loved that Yamaguchi loved to talk because he preferred to listen and he also reaaaally liked looking at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi's eyes were closed and his words slurred but still, Tsukishima couldn't take his eyes off him.  _I can't believe he doesn't think he's beautiful,_ Tsukishima thought to himself,  _I wish he knew how precious he is. i wonder if he knows how pretty his freckles are, it's like a star map._ Tsukki didn't realize how far gone he was until he read a particular thought of his saying, ' _Fuck, Yamaguchi Tadashi, i fucking love you.'_ He blushed at the thought and turned his eyes to his best friend, who was looking at him and smiling softly.

"Hey Yama?" he said quietly, as if to not disturb his friends seemingly peaceful state.  _He looks so cute,_ Kei thought. Yamaguchi mumbled something that sounded like 'yeah? what is it?' as he sat up slowly. 

"Can we go look at the stars?" he asked, with no actual intention of looking at the sky. Tadashi smiled and nodded furiously, pressing a finger to his lips as he jumped up from his bed,signalling Kei to be as quiet as possible. He followed diligently, blushing still at the gentle contact of Yamaguchi's hand in his. When they got outside, Yamaguchi was the first to lay down, Kei following shortly after.

They were quiet for a long time, Yamaguchi's eyes on the sky and Tsukki's on the smile beside him. Tsukki hadn't even realized that their fingers were still laced together until Tadashi readjusted his hands, now sqeezing Tsukki's ever so slightly, Tsukishima could feel himself jump slightly at the contact. 

"y-You know, Tsukki" Yamaguchi hiccuped, "I haven't s-seen you smile like this in a long time, i missed it." Yamaguchi had his eyes closed but he was still smiling and Tsukishima could feel the warmth of blush creeping it's way up his neck. Tsukki didn't reply to Yamaguchi and he had no need to, Tsukki squeezing Yamaguchi's hand slightly was enough for the younger boy. 

There was a few minutes of silence between them before Yamaguchi opened his eyes again and began pointing out constellations to Tsukki, who nodded slightly, listening to the boys every word. Tsukishima really appreciated Yamaguchi's company, even though he didn't think he'd ever voice that thought until Yamaguchi spoke again, this time directly to him. 

"My favourite constellation is 'Corvus' they call it 'the crow" He pointed up to the sky, "It reminds me of you- a-and Karasuno and the rest of the guys." He choked out that last bit quickly, hiccuping slightly. Tsukki just nodded. 

"what's yours?" Yamaguchi had turned to face Tsukki now, smiling at him brightly. Kei wasn't sure if it was the alcohol of the way Tadashi was looking at him that brought forth a sudden burst of confidence but he liked it. He reached out his hand, resting it gently on Tadashi's cheek, connecting a few of Tadashi's more prominent freckles. Tadahi tensed at first, but then relaxed into Kei's soft touch.

"I really like this one," He said, still stroking his fingers lightly across Yamaguchi's cheekbone, "Hm, well i like all of yours, really." At this, Yamaguchi turned beet red, as he choked on his next words. 

"T-Tsukki, that almost sounds like a confession." He laughed awkwardly at the sudden closeness of his best friend, silently hoping that it wasn't just the alcohol that had spurred this on. Tadashi had had a crush on his best friend for as long as he could remember. Tsukki had always been there for him, like some sort of guardian angel, whenever Tadahi got even remotely sad. Tsukki had stopped people from picking on Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi had always returned the favor by keeping Kei company because, even though Kei would never admit it, he was really lonely. 

"Well maybe it was." Tsukki said, turning away. Yamaguchi knew Tsukki was blushing and he fekt a surge of affection for the other boy. Yamaguchi sat up, leaning over the other. 

"Tsukki, can i-" he started, bringing his hand down to caress Tsukki's cheek. Tsukki nodded slightly before leaning into Yamaguchi's lips.

Their first kiss was just that, a shy brush of lips hoping not to ruin a friendship before Tsukki parted abruptly.

"Wait Yama," He said, looking down. "I know your only doing that because your drunk and you think it'll make me feel better but-" Yamaguchi cut him off.

"You know Tsukki, everyone always tells me that we're nothing alike but they're wrong, you know? If people got to know you they'd know that you may be a little rough around the edges, and you may be a little stubborn but, you're caring and sweet and genuine and  _God,"_ At this point, Yamaguchi had begun to scream, " _God, Tsukishima Kei, I fucking love you."_ At this, Tsukishima had become a mess of sobs and whispered ' _I love you too's_ as the two boys smashed their lips together, sharing their second kiss, this one much deeper than the first. Both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi tasted of tears and liquor but neither of them minded, all that mattered now was Kei and Tadashi and the stars. Fingers wound though hair and glasses were tossed to the grass as the kiss deepened, Yamaguchi letting out little sighs. When they broke apart both boys were left teary-eyed and gasping for breath. 

Yamaguchi took Tsukishima's hand in his, twining their fingers together, "You'll stay, right?" He whispered breathlessly. Tsukishima smiled and kissed the tip of Yamaguchi's nose.

"Of course, dumbass Tadashi, I love you."

"I love you too, Kei"

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my good friend Jay ( @Kenmapplepi on twitter) but i hope you all enjoy.  
> all comments nd kudos r welcome nd please please tell me what u think.  
> i really just want Yamaguchi to know how appreciated he is. 
> 
>  
> 
> Come appreciate Yamaguchi w me!!  
> yamagvchis.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/yeamaguchi  
> \- Iris


End file.
